Wege zum Glück
by Eryna Lasgalen
Summary: Um Gimli zu Hilfe zu eilen, überquert Legolas mitten im Winter das Nebelgebirge, doch ein Schneesturm fordert von ihm fast sein Leben. Wird er seine Heimat jemals wieder sehen? Und noch viel wichtiger, wird er sein Glück finden?


_Wege zum Glück_

1. Eine verhängnisvolle Entscheidung

„Legolas, willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen?" „Nein, Haldir, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen?!", erwiderte der Angesprochene sichtlich gereizt und fuhr fort, sein treues Pferd Arod zu satteln. „Aber es ist Winter! Warum kannst du nicht noch bis zum Frühling warten! Um diese Jahreszeit das Nebelgebirge überqueren zu wollen, das ist Wahnsinn!" Sichtlich verzweifelt versuchte Haldir die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes zu erlangen, in dem er sehr unelbenhaft hinter ihm herumhüpfte. „Außerdem wird Lady Galadriel sicher erfreut sein, wenn du bis zum Frühling hier verweiltest", startete er einen neuen Versuch. "Nein!!" Abrupt drehte Legolas sich zu ihm um und sagte, mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton in der Stimme: „Haldir, du bist einer meiner besten Freunde. Doch ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, wenn jenseits des Nebelgebirges Gimlis Leben auf dem Spiel steht." „Er ist ein Zwerg!" „Zwerg oder nicht, er ist mein Freund. Ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen."

Mit diesen Worten schwang er sich auf Arod und trieb ihn aus dem Stall. „Legolas! Überleg es dir noch einmal! Niemand ist so verrückt! Erst recht kein Elb! " „Dann werde ich der erste meines Volkes sein!" Und er ritt davon.

Als er vollkommen aus Haldirs Blickfeld verschwunden war, beschlich den stolzen Hauptmann ein ungutes Gefühl, als hätte er einen Fehler begangen, den er lange bereuen sollte. Hätte Haldir gewusst, wie Recht er haben sollte, hätte er ihm nicht nur besorgt hinterher gesehen, doch so drehte er sich nur langsam um und ging mit langen Schritten zurück zum Übungsplatz. Vielleicht würde etwas Training mit dem Bogen ihm gut tun.

Derweil galoppierte Legolas auf Arod an den Ufern des Celebrant entlang. Wenn alles gut lief, würde in nicht allzu entfernter Zukunft den Rand des Gebirges erreichen. Seine blauen Augen blickten entschlossen nach vorne. Der Bote, ein Zwerg, der bei Tageseinbruch in Lórien eingetroffen war, hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass Gimli sich gerade in Moria befand und dringenst seine Hilfe ersuchte. Noch heute überfiel ihn das Gefühl größter Beklemmung, wenn er an die Durchquerung der Mienen dachte, bei der Gandalf sie beinahe verlassen hätte. Trotzdem war er bereit ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Während seiner Zeit der Ringgemeinschaft war geschehen, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte- er hatte Freundschaft mit einem Zwerg geschlossen. Die uralte Fehde zwischen den Völkern war für den Moment überwunden worden. Seitdem waren einige Wochen ins Land gezogen. Legolas war nach seiner Rückkehr in den Düsterwald, jetzt Eryn Lasgalen, nach Lórien geritten, um Haldir zu sehen. Seine erst tödlich erscheinende Verletzung durch den Pfeil, bei der Schlacht von Helms Klamm, konnte geheilt werden. Auch Lady Galadriel und Herr Celeborn waren zurückgekehrt. Mit der Zeit konnten auch noch die letzten Wunden heilen, sodass Haldir wieder in den Dienst als oberster Grenzwächter und Hauptmann treten konnte.

Seufzend ließ Legolas sein Pferd in den Schritt zurückfallen. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und er wollte Arod noch nicht zu sehr beanspruchen. Vor ihm lag ein Ritt von vier Tagen, wenn er sich beeilte konnte er es vielleicht auch in dreien schaffen. Wachsam suchte er mit den Augen die Umgebung nach potentiellen gefahren wie Orks oder Banditen ab, doch niemand war zu sehen. Das letzte was Legolas jetzt gebrauchen konnte war ein Überfall, der sein Eintreffen in Moria noch mehr verzögern würde. Keine Wolke war am Himmel, dennoch wehte ein kalter Wind und ließ ihn frösteln. Es würde ein langer Weg werden.

Zwei Tage später hatte er endlich das Gebirge erreicht. Ein prüfender Blick ließ seine Freude darüber schnell wieder abflauen, denn Schnee bedeckte dessen Gipfel. Da er aber auch nicht bereit war, tatenlos wieder zurück nach Lórien zu reiten, sprang er elegant von seinem Reittier und nahm ihm das Gepäck, ein Umhang, seine Waffen und etwas Verpflegung, ab. „Warte hier auf mich, mein treuer Freund, ich werde bald zurück sein." Arod schnaubte und rieb seine Stirn an der Schulter seines Herren, was seinerseits ein Lächeln hervor ruf. Wenn er unerwartet länger in Moria bleiben müsste, würde das kluge Tier alleine nach Lórien zurückfinden. Ja…

So machte er sich auf den Weg den steilen Pass über das Nebelgebirge zu erklimmen. Den Weg durch die Mienen Morias wählte er absichtlich nicht, denn es graute dem Elben davor mehr Zeit als nötig unter Tage zu verbringen, und dann auch noch allein. Zudem hatte der Bote verlauten gelassen, dass Gimli sich in nächster Nähe des Tores befände. Somit könnte er es schneller erreichen, wenn er drei Tage über den Berg anstatt vier Tage unter ihm hindurch ging. Kurz- er ging das Risiko eines Schlechtwettertiefs der frischen Luft wegen ein.

Je höher er kam, desto schneidender wurde der Wind. Schneewehen machten ihm das Vorankommen schwer, und zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch an zu schneien. Besorgt hob Legolas seinen Kopf und schaute zum Himmel. Es sah nicht danach aus, als würde der Schneefall bald nachlassen. Im Gegenteil, die Flocken schienen von Minute zu Minute größer zu werden.

Einige Minuten später schneite es so stark, dass er kaum mehr die Hand vor Augen sah und von nun an gezwungen war, sich mit den Händen voranzutasten. Legolas hatte nun vollends die Orientierung verloren und schickte ein Stoßgebet an die Valar. Langsam begann er daran zu zweifeln, ob es richtig gewesen war, so überstürzt aufzubrechen, und nicht auf Haldir zu hören. Hatte die Sorge um Gimli ihn etwa blind gemacht?

Illuvatar sollte sein Gebet nicht erhören…


End file.
